A New Choice
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Deux ans après leur premier concert les Rainbow, en pleine gloire et entrant bientôt dans la scène internationale font face à un gros problème qui risque d'en engendrer d'autres - après tout, on sait très bien qu'un problème ne vient jamais seul.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Choice**

**Chapitre 1 : Annonciation de changement**

Cela faisait deux ans que le groupe Rainbow avait fait son premier grand concert et enflammé le public japonais. Depuis lors, ils avaient enchaînés les succès et n'avaient pas prit de pauses tout en jonglant avec les études qu'ils voulaient tout de même terminé jusqu'au bout. Tout semblait bien se dérouler pour les couples et aucun n'avait encore été découvert par le public : un grand soulagement pour la nouvelle manager qu'était Lenalee. Le groupe venait de commencer à percer dans l'international et n'avait, pour le moment, fait que quelques concerts dans les pays asiatiques. Cependant, il était prévu qu'ils aillent bientôt en Amérique – là où leurs disques se vendaient le mieux après le Japon. Enfin, ils avaient encore six mois pour se perfectionner : le premier concert aux States étaient prévu pour le mois de septembre qui arrivait et il n'était qu'en Mars. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début de l'année…

En effet, un petit contre temps était venu troubler l'avancer des Rainbow : les études. Dans sa filière, Kanda se devait de faire un stage à l'étranger de trois mois et étant dans sa dernière année d'étude, il devait les faire à la fin des cours : c'est-à-dire début Avril. Evidemment, la maison de production n'avait pas apprécié la nouvelle : cela les obliger à revoir tout leur planning pour le groupe et à mettre les activités du groupe en pause. Cependant, la maison de production n'était pas la seule à ne pas apprécier la nouvelle…

Allen était assis sur un lit, la taille dans les genoux et ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre tandis que des bruits de coups se faisaient retentir sur la porte de la chambre.

« Allen ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis avant. » fit Kanda d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu es dans ta dernière année de lycée et en plein examens, je voulais te le dire après. » expliqua t-il. « Allez quoi, ouvre-moi cette porte. »

Cependant, le bassiste n'eut aucune réponse de la part du chanteur et soupira un grand coup. Il s'adossa au mur juste à côté de la porte et s'y laissa glisser pour finir assis par terre, se passant une main sur le visage en signe de fatigue. Puis, il releva la tête et observa une photo d'Allen et lui accroché sur un mur : une photo où les deux amoureux jouaient joyeusement de la guitare ensemble. Tout en la regardant, il reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner… » commença t-il.

« Encore heureux ! » s'écria Allen.

Kanda afficha un léger sourire en coin.

« Ce ne sont que trois mois… et puis, une fois que tu auras fini tes examens et que la cérémonie de fin d'étude sera passé, tu pourras très bien me rejoindre – après tout, le groupe est en pause. » reprit Kanda.

« Je le sais bien ! » répliqua le chanteur. « Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé avant d'en parler aux autres ! On vit ensemble non ! » continua t-il.

« Comme je te l'ai dis… »

« Tu sais très bien que les exams ne sont pas un problème pour moi ! » s'écria Allen en ouvrant la porte violemment et en regardant Kanda qui était assis au sol.

L'aîné se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire tendre qui eut pour effet de faire déglutir Allen – il s'était fait avoir en beauté, c'est ce que Kanda recherchait depuis le début. Le cadet détourna le regard et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit sans fermer la porte cette fois-ci. Kanda se releva et entra dans la chambre pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant et de lui mettre une main sur la tête.

« Tu sais que je t'aime plus que quiconque au monde, pas vrai ? » demanda Kanda.

Allen se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Et tu sais aussi que si je ne te l'ai pas dis, c'est uniquement parce que je savais que tu réagirai de cette manière – même si je te l'avais dis dès le début, pas vrai ? »

« Oui mais… » commença Allen. « Je l'aurai accepté plus facilement si tu me l'avais dis dès le départ. On sort ensemble depuis deux ans et on vit ensemble depuis plus longtemps encore… je pensais qu'on n'avait plus rien à se cacher. » termina t-il en murmurant.

Kanda soupira et attira Allen contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois et je te dirai tout en premier. » murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant.

Allen releva légèrement la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, faisant naître un petit baiser réconciliateur que Kanda accentua légèrement.

« Dis, » commença Allen à la fin de leur baiser. « tu as déjà trouvé de quoi te loger là-bas ? »

« Oui. J'ai demandé à un ami qui habite là-bas et il m'a trouvé un appartement plutôt sympas. » répondit Kanda.

« Y'a une chambre pour moi ? » demande Allen en souriant.

« La même que la mienne. » murmura le bassiste sous le regard amusé du chanteur.

« J'aime l'idée. Et au fait, il y a combien d'heures d'écart entre l'Angleterre et le Japon ? » finit-il par questionner.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais dans les alentours de 9 heures. » répondit Kanda en essayant de se rappeler.

« Alors ça veut dire que si je veux t'appeler après ton boulot, je devrais le faire vers… 5 heures du mat ? » s'écria Allen. « C'est tout simplement impossible ! »

Kanda laissa échapper un petit rire puis lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

« C'est moi qui t'appellerai aux heures où tu seras libre, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura Kanda.

« Tu me le jures ? Tu m'appelleras tous les jours ? » demanda Allen.

« Peut-être pas tous les jours mais au moins tous les deux jours ? » négocia le bassiste.

« Vendu. » fit Allen en faisant un petit smack à son aîné en guise de paiement.

Le cadet se sépara de son amant rapidement et sortit de la chambre sans demander quoique ce soit de plus, punissant un peu Kanda qui était bien tenté par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira un bon coup tout en fermant les yeux.

« Trois mois… es-ce qu'il va s'en sortir sans moi… » pensa-t-il.

Au même moment, Allen, qui était déjà arrivé dans la cuisine, regardait le calendrier accroché au mur et en particulier le jour qui était accompagné d'une croix rouge : celui qui allait arriver dans une semaine exactement.

Prit entre le sentiment de faire bonne figure devant l'autre et le sentiment d'égoïsme qui ne veut pas laisser partir l'autre, les deux jeunes amoureux étaient pour la première fois confrontés à se mentir sur leurs sentiments : cette séparation leur sera-t-elle bénéfique ou les éloignera ? Encore une question à laquelle nous ne pouvons pas encore répondre.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un appartement de Tokyo, Lavi était sous sa douche, les yeux fermés et la tête sous le jet d'eau pour laisser l'eau couler le long de son corps. Il avait apprit que Kanda allait partir le matin même et que le groupe allait se mettre en pause alors qu'il était en plein essor : pour lui, cela semblait totalement idiot de partir à ce moment-là. Il avait même haussé le ton lorsque son meilleur ami leur avait annoncé.

Evidemment, le batteur adorait déconner mais, depuis que le groupe était devenu sérieux, il avait prit beaucoup plus d'indépendance et savait maintenant prendre ses responsabilités comme un adulte mature. Sa réaction n'était donc pas une gaminerie, elle était tout à fait justifiée et Link partageait son point de vue. Et rien que d'y penser, ça l'énervait – c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était dirigé à la douche dès qu'il était rentré : pour décompresser un peu mais, les mêmes pensées repassé en boucle dans son esprit et ça ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage.

Finalement, alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et il ouvrit les yeux. Il éteignit la douche, prit une serviette et l'attacha autour de sa taille tandis qu'il en prit une autre pour s'essuyer les cheveux tout en allant vers la porte d'entrée. Il regarda par le judas et esquissa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Chomesuke se trouvait devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« J'espère que tu n'accueilles pas tout le monde comme ça. » rigola la jeune femme en s'avançant et en déposant un petit bisou sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Ha ha ha ! » rigola Lavi. « N'en fais pas, ça t'es réservé. » ajouta t-il avant de laisser son amie rentrer et de fermer la porte. « Je pensais que tu n'allais plus venir. » continua t-il tout s'essuyant les cheveux.

« J'ai fais des heures supplémentaires mais, je t'avais envoyé un texto pour te prévenir, tu ne l'as pas vu ? » demanda t-elle en posant son sac sur la table basse du salon.

« Ah, désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs cet aprèm, j'ai pas regardé mon portable. » s'excusa t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour se changer.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'installant sur le canapé.

« Kanda part à l'étranger. » répondit sèchement le rouquin.

« Hein ? Alors que vous commencez votre entrée dans l'international ? » s'étonna Chome.

« Comme tu le dis… » commença Lavi qui revenait de sa chambre, habillé de la tête au pied d'un jean et d'une chemise à moitié boutonnée. « je ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend pas la tête. Il pouvait pas faire ça plus tôt ou le repousser d'un an ? » soupira t-il en rejoignant la jeune femme sur le canapé et en s'allongeant afin de mettre sa tête sur les cuisses de cette dernière.

« C'est pour les études, non ? Le connaissant, il ne veut sûrement pas retaper une année – il veut toujours tout réussir du premier coup, après tout. » expliqua la jeune femme en commençant à caresser les cheveux de son amant.

« Ce point de son caractère m'énerve. » répliqua t-il en boudant. « Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire plus tôt quand même, il part la semaine prochaine. »

« Vraiment ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas de faire les choses au dernier moment. » remarqua t-elle. « Es-ce qu'il voulait épargner Allen de la nouvelle le plus longtemps possible ? »

« Tu penses qu'il serait allé jusque là ? » demanda le batteur en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, très intrigué.

« Qui sait. Après tout, il ne veut pas le faire souffrir. » répondit Chome calmement.

Lavi resta silencieux en regardant dans le vide puis leva un bras pour le mettre derrière la nuque de Chomesuke et d'attirer la jeune femme vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser auquel celle-ci répondit avec plaisir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en restant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu restes ce soir ? » murmura Lavi.

« Bien sûr. » chuchota t-elle en s'approchant de son amant et de l'embrasser à son tour.

« T'es la meilleure. » ajouta t-il entre deux baisers, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Une chose en entraîna une autre, les deux amoureux profitèrent de leur soirée en tête à tête pour se redécouvrir encore et encore. Finalement, la relation entre Kanda et Allen n'était peut-être pas leur priorité.

Et finalement, le dernier petit couple du groupe d'amis était à l'hôtel – allongés côte à côte sur un lit et écoutant la dernière chanson enregistrée la semaine précédente. Il s'agissait là de la première chanson de leur quatrième album : un chanson d'amour pour ne pas changer mais, avec une voix un peu plus masculine qu'au début du groupe. Après tout, Allen avait légèrement muet durant sa seconde année de lycée – rien de bien important, bien évidemment, vu qu'il arrivait toujours à interprété les premières chansons du groupe sans aucune difficultés. Mais ce petit changement avait séduit plus de fans que la production ne l'avait imaginé : ça donnait un charme particulier au chanteur qui commençait à dépasser Link en nombre de fangirls.

Enfin, revenons au plus important : cette chanson du nom de « All the same » avait été écrite par Allen après une petite dispute avec Kanda et l'idée avait plu à Cross – il avait tout de suite demandé à Kanda de composer une musique pour les paroles. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas été simple de faire une musique par rapport à des paroles déjà faite mais le bassiste avait fait de son mieux et le résultat était pas mal du tout : Link participé en utilisant les fonctions de son synthétique pour faire le son d'une guitare vu qu'aucun piano n'avait été nécessaire pour cette chanson.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Link enleva son écouteur et soupira.

« C'est commercial. » soupira t-il.

« Mais c'est aussi musical. » répliqua Lenalee en enlevant son écouteur. « La musique est belle, les paroles simples et Allen y met son cœur quand il la chante. »

« C'est différent de notre style habituel. On s'écarte trop. » rouspeta le pianiste.

« Le style est le même – c'est du pop rock. » soupira la manager. « Tu boudes parce qu'on a pas utilisé le piano ou quoi ? »

« Tu me prend pour un gamin ou quoi ? » s'étonna le blondin en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je me le demande parfois. » répondit Lenalee en se levant du lit. « Ce que tu as dis sur la chanson sont clairement les paroles de quelqu'un qui n'est pas content de ne pas avoir participé avec son instrument chéri. » se moqua t-elle.

Link se leva à son tour et rattrapa Lenalee pour la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser avec fougue. Il se sépara ensuite en posant son front sur celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

« Peut-être bien. » répondit Lenalee, un sourire en coin. « J'aime quand tu montres ton côté mâle énervé. » murmura t-elle en déposant un petit smack sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Faut pas trop me chercher quand même. Je pourrais être très méchant. » répondit la pianiste en souriant à son tour.

« Vraiment ? Je veux bien voir ça. » le taquina t-elle.

Link afficha un sourire satisfait et l'embrassa à nouveau de façon beaucoup plus passionné, faisant monté le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme qui commença à se sentir légèrement défaillir. Le jeune homme passa une main sous les vêtements de son amante et commença à lui caresser le dos tout en profitant de l'occasion pour décrocher les agrafes du soutien-gorge afin que sa main puisse migrer et venir caresser les deux atouts plus que généreux que la nature avait offert à la jeune femme – faisant lâcher quelques soupirs de plaisir à Lenalee qui se disait que le mettre ne colère valait vraiment le coup. Mais alors que la jeune femme était bien stimulé pour continuer sur la bonne voie, Link s'arrêta et retira la main de sous ses vêtements et le fit un dernier smack avant de la regarder dans les yeux et sourire sadiquement.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda la jeune femme, encore sous l'emprise des caresses du jeune homme qui avait fait augmenter sa stimulation comme une flèche.

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas me chercher. » murmura le pianiste avant de s'écarter de la jeune femme et de se diriger vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant son t-shirt.

« Quoi ? » s'écria la jeune femme de surprise. « Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? »

Link s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de bain, torse nu et se retourna légèrement, un sourire bien dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, je t'avais prévenu. » rigola t-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte.

Lenalee, les yeux écarquillés, était restée figé face aux propos du jeune homme et de son sourire. Puis, elle reprit petit à petit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et d'ouvrir la porte, bien remontée, pour la faire claquer contre le mur. Elle se retrouva ainsi face à un Link assis sur le bord de la baignoire et affichant un grand sourire victorieux.

« J'ai gagné. » se contenta t-il de dire.

Lenalee se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustrée de s'être fait avoir par deux fois, puis s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda d'une mine boudeuse.

« T'as pas le droit de jouer avec ça. » bouda t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Link accentua le baiser puis la prit dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit pour la déshabiller complètement cette fois-ci et continuait ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques minutes plus tôt, satisfaisant ainsi la jeune femme qui était restée sur sa faim à cause de la fâcheuse manie de Link qu'était la taquinerie.

La nouvelle histoire était mise en marche : deux ans après leur début, les Rainbow allaient être confronté à un nouveau choix – un choix qui pourrait bien mettre en péril leur amitié et par conséquent, l'avenir du groupe. Le départ de Kanda va-t-il rouvrir de vieilles blessures, les couples vont-ils restés aussi soudés ? Les réponses à ces questions ne seront qu'une infime partie de leur nouvelle aventure – une aventure qui risque d'être beaucoup plus violente et blessante que la première – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Et voilà, après quelques mois d'absences, me revoilà de retour avec la suite de la fic Two Choices ! XD Cette fois-ci, nous allons mettre à l'épreuve tous les personnages et non pas seulement Allen - ils vont tous souffrir... Ah oui, l'histoire sera un peu plus noire que dans la première partie mais j'espère tout de même que cette suite vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Départ

A seulement deux jours du départ de Kanda, les Rainbow étaient en train de répéter leur dernière chanson afin d'essayer de la maîtriser au mieux avant le départ du bassiste mais aucun des membres n'étaient très motivés – il fallait dire que tout le monde était assez chamboulé par tout ça. Finalement, ce fut Kanda qui arrêta de jouer en premier tout en lâchant un soupir.

« Arrêtons, ça ne sert à rien. Aucun de nous n'est concentré. » annonça t-il en posant sa guitare sur son trépied. « Je vais chercher à boire pour nous et on terminera là-dessus. » finit-il par dire en partant de la salle de répétition sous les yeux de ses camarades.

« Terminer là-dessus… il avait pas des meilleurs mots pour dire ça ? » ironisa Lavi en s'adossant au mur qui se trouvait derrière.

« Il pensait pas à mal… » murmura Allen en souriant légèrement.

« Je le sais. » répondit nonchalamment Lavi.

A ce moment-là, un petit silence s'instaura dans la pièce et ce, jusqu'à ce que Link décide de le briser à son tour.

« On va pas se séparer avec un état d'esprit pareil quand même. » soupira t-il. « Franchement, c'est pas la mort non plus – Kanda part seulement quelques mois, ça va passé super rapidement et il reviendra avant même que vous ne le réalisiez. »

« Rah ! Je le sais très bien ça ! » râla Lavi en se décrochant du mur et en se frottant les cheveux d'une main, comme irrité. « La seule chose qui m'énerve est qu'il ne nous en ai pas parlé avant. Sérieusement, un truc comme ça, ça se décide des mois à l'avance, il le savait depuis longtemps et il ne nous a rien dit ! Il ne lui a rien dit ! » finit-il par dire en désignant Allen du doigt.

Le chanteur détourna le regard à ce moment-là et Lavi déglutit légèrement.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté. » s'excusa t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. » murmura le blandin. « C'est vrai, après tout mais… il m'a parlé et m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète durant mes exams… »

« De toute manière, tes exams ne sont pas passé et tu t'inquiète tout de même au final, non ? » répliqua la batteur.

« C'est vrai. » soupira le chanteur. « J'aurai préféré qu'il me le dise plus tôt – histoire de m'y préparer. » finit-il par avouer en affichant un regard triste.

« T'as eu une semaine. » répliqua le pianiste.

Allen se retourna vers lui, surpris et remarqua un sourire sur le visage de Link. Il soupira et esquissa un sourire.

« Elle est pourrie ta blague. » rigola t-il légèrement.

« Au moins, elle t'a fait sourire. » termina Link en se rapprochant de lui. « Et je vais te dire un secret. » continua t-il en mettant sa bouche à l'oreille d'Allen. « Kanda est venu me voir avant-hier et m'a dit qu'il s'inquiéter beaucoup de te laisser seul. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il t'aurait emporté avec lui sans même te demander ton avis. » murmura t-il.

Les joues d'Allen prirent une teinte rosée puis, il afficha un magnifique sourire en voyant que ce que Link venait de lui dire était bien vrai. Lavi, quand à lui spectateur, ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin et se contenta de sourire à son tour – après tout, si Allen était content, tout aller bien.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kanda décide de revenir avec un sac rempli de boisson et Lenalee qu'il venait de croiser dans le couloir. Tout le monde s'installa confortablement sur les canapés de la salle de répétition et Kanda profita de cette occasion pour s'excuser et leur raconter les détails de son voyage à l'étranger (nda : chose qu'il aurait dû faire bien avant mais que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait. ^^) sous les regards intrigués et captivés de ses amis qui lui accordèrent leur pardon bien naturellement en en terminant leur répétition d'une petite accolade amicale.

Le soir même, lorsque Allen alla rejoindre Kanda pour lui dire que le repas était prêt, il le surprit en train de faire ses valises. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, engagea la conversation.

« Euh… le repas est prêt… hum… tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes bagages ? » proposa le chanteur.

« Non, c'est bon, ce ne sont que mes vêtements, je pourrais le faire plus tard. » refusa Kanda en souriant et en posant un dernier pantalon dans son sac avant de rejoindre Allen. « Tu nous as préparé quoi ? » demanda t-il joyeusement.

« Des pâtes… » se contenta de répondre Allen d'un air distrait.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » fit le bassiste en voyant que son cadet observait son sac.

« Je me demandais seulement si tu allais prendre ta guitare avec toi. » répondit Allen en se tournant vers son aîné.

« J'en ai l'intention. Après tout, il faut bien que je compose et que je continue de m'entraîner, non ? » répondit-il. « Et puis, je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer tes chansons afin que je puisse faire de superbes mélodies pour toi. » finit-il par dire en se baissant légèrement et en déposant un petit bisou sur le joue du chanteur.

Allen esquissa un petit sourire puis commença à marcher vers la cuisine.

« Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dis où tu allais logé. »

« Je t'en ai parlé un peu l'autre jour, non ? Un ami à moi m'a trouvé un petit appartement pas trop cher. » répondit Kanda en le suivant.

« Un ami de longue date ? » demanda Allen.

« Je le connais depuis la maternelle mais il est partit habiter en Angleterre à la fin du collège. Ca fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vu mais comme on est resté en contact, il m'a proposé son aide lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais venir. » expliqua Kanda. « C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a aussi trouvé le stage que je vais faire. »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui. » s'étonna Allen.

« C'est vrai. Enfin, c'est normal après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on s'envoyait des mails souvent. Je dois avoir, quoi, deux mails de lui par an ? Tu vois, rien de bien intéressant. » répondit-il.

« Je vois. » murmura Allen en arrivant dans la cuisine. « Enfin bref, j'espère que tu pourras répéter malgré le boulot quand même. J'essayerai de t'envoyer mes paroles le plus régulièrement possible. » finit-il par dire.

« Je compte sur toi, je ferai pareil de mon côté. Quitte à prendre sur mes heures de sommeil. » répondit gentiment l'aîné.

« Te fatigue pas trop quand même. » rigola Allen en soulevant le couvercle du plat où se trouvaient les pâtes.

Kanda se positionna derrière Allen et fit passer l'un de ses bras vers le plat pour attraper une pâte et l'apporter à sa bouche délicatement sous le regard un peu intrigué de son cadet. Une fois la pâte engloutit, l'aîné se lécha les doigts avec lesquels il l'avait attrapé puis, il offrit un sourire à son amant.

« Elles sont parfaites. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Cette phrase eût l'effet de soulager Allen – car, en effet, le jeune homme n'était pas très doué en cuisine et Kanda était généralement celui qui cuisiner mais, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, l'aîné tenter d'apprendre la cuisine à son cadet petit à petit : histoire que dans des périodes comme celle qui allait arriver, le jeune homme ne meurt pas de faim.

Mais alors que les jeunes hommes commençaient à s'installer à table, Kanda sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se leva pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une lettre.

« Tu as reçu ça ce matin – c'est du lycée apparemment. » dit-il en tendant une lettre au blandin.

« Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de papiers en ce moment. » répondit le chanteur en prenant la lettre et en l'ouvrant tandis que Kanda allait se rasseoir devant lui.

Mais alors que le cadet déplia le papier, son regard exprima de la surprise puis de la peur. Le bassiste remarqua immédiatement ce changement d'expression et voulu lui prendre le papier des mains mais Allen recula légèrement, surpris.

« Ah… désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Ce n'est rien. Ils veulent juste que je vienne plus souvent en cours vu qu'on arrive aux périodes examens. » expliqua t-il avec un faux sourire sur le visage.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Kanda, le regard et le ton plein de soupçons.

« Vraiment, vraiment. » répondit Allen, gêné, en rangeant la lettre dans son enveloppe et en se levant pour aller la ranger dans une autre pièce.

Kanda soupira lorsqu'Allen sortit de la pièce et prit sa fourchette pour triturer ses pâtes dans tous les sens, histoire de faire passer le temps et d'essayer de penser à ce que son cadet pouvait bien lui cacher cette fois-ci : surtout par rapport au lycée. Cependant, il n'eût pas beaucoup de temps pour ruminer car Allen revint rapidement à sa place et ils reprirent une discussion plutôt normale – bien évidemment engagé par le chanteur.

Pendant ce temps-là, aux bureaux de Milkway, Link sortit de l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage de la direction. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur et inclina légèrement la tête en voyant la secrétaire. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en le voyant passer et se leva de sa chaise.

« Excusez-moi mais, il vous faut un rendez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Link s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris, pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle secrétaire – cette dernière était doté d'une chevelure blonde et ondulé, des yeux bleu turquoise (nda : je dois vous avouer que j'invente sur ce point-là) et un visage vraiment jolie et il fallait avouer que mère nature lui avait offert deux très beaux atouts. Même Link resta surpris quelques secondes par la beauté naturelle de cette dernière avant de se dirigeait vers elle.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. » commença t-il. « Je n'avais pas fais attention que vous étiez nouvelle. » continua t-il. « Vous ne connaissez pas encore les noms des groupes les plus vendeurs et des membres du personnel, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda t-il.

« Hein… ah… en effet. » répondit la jeune femme, légèrement troublé.

« Dans ce cas, enchanté de vous rencontrer : je me nomme Link Howard et je suis le pianiste des Rainbow. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

« Ah, enchanté. Je m'appelle Tevak Crow (nda : vu qu'elle a pas de nom….), la nouvelle secrétaire de Monsieur Cross.» répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Et bien, Tevak, si je peux vous tutoyer, je vais vous donner un conseil pour que vous puissiez garder ce job le plus longtemps possible. » commença t-il, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. « Apprenez les noms des dix groupes qui rapportent le plus à la compagnie ainsi que les membres de leurs équipes : manager, pas exemple. Vous verrez que ça sera beaucoup plus simple à l'avenir. » continua t-il.

« Merci pour le conseil… mais pour Monsieur Cross… »

« J'y viens. » la coupa t-il. « Les membres des dix groupes les plus vendeurs ont généralement le droit de rentrer et sortir du bureau du directeur comme ils le veulent. » annonça t-il.

« Ah et votre groupe en fait partie, c'est bien ça ? » réalisa Tevak.

« Exactement ! » répondit le pianiste, amusé par le naturel et la naïveté de la jeune femme. « Mais si vous voulez vous en assurez, appelez Cross, il vous dira si vous pouvez me laisser entrer. » finit-il par dire sur un ton calme.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. » répondit-il en décrochant son téléphone et en appelant le directeur.

Une petite minute plus tard, la jeune femme raccrocha, le visage souriant et indiqua la porte du directeur à Link.

« Encore désolé de vous avoir arrêté, monsieur le Directeur vous attend. » annonça t-elle professionnellement.

« Merci. » se contenta de dire le jeune homme en continuant la marche dans laquelle il s'était arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il entendit la secrétaire lui parler une nouvelle fois.

« Monsieur Howard, encore merci pour le conseil. » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Link se contenta de sourire amicalement avant de rentrer dans le bureau du directeur, laissant la jeune fille, les joues légèrement rouges et l'esprit envahit par de nouveaux sentiments.

La journée qui passa ensuite fut longue et lente à la fois : Kanda était resté à la maison toute la journée pour faire ses valises tandis qu'Allen était allé au lycée et au final, ils n'avaient pu se voir que la soirée – une soirée que Kanda avait bien évidemment décidé d'être inoubliable pour Allen. Malgré les préparatifs de son départ, il avait réussi à faire un repas somptueux et a épuisé son amant par la suite en lui offrant tout l'amour qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner durant les trois mois qui allaient arriver.

Epuisé, Allen s'était endormi après une bonne dizaine de fois (nda : si, si, c'est possible ! XD) tandis que Kanda avait décidé de garder les yeux ouverts et de regarder son amant dormir – il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir admirer ce spectacle pendant un bon moment et rien que de réaliser que ce qu'il avait vécut durant ces deux dernières années n'allait plus être sa routine habituelle, une légère nostalgie l'envahissait. Il caressa doucement le visage de son amant qui émit un petit grognement – comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche et le dérange dans son sommeil – qui fit sourire le bassiste. Finalement, il se contenta de passer un bras par-dessus Allen pour se rapprocher de lui et de poser son front contre le sien pour finalement fermer les yeux et essayer de trouver le sommeil malgré l'envie d'observer son cadet le plus longtemps possible.

Le matin arrivera rapidement, trop rapidement et les Rainbow se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport avant même de s'en être rendu compte – déguisé afin de ne pas attirer les foules, les garçons étaient devant la queue d'attente pour l'embarcation. Se disant « au revoir » les uns après les autres, Kanda arriva finalement à Allen. Link murmura un « faîtes attention » qu'ils entendirent très bien. Le bassiste esquissa un sourire puis prit Allen dans ses bras, tout comme il l'avait fait avec ses deux autres amis avant cependant, il rajouta quelque chose en plus que même un paparazzi ne pouvait pas voir. Il déposa un petit bisou dans le cou d'Allen avant de murmurer un petit « je t'aime » et de s'écarter pour finalement lui mettre la main sur la tête et lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

« Prend soin de toi et ne fais pas de folies. » se contenta t-il de dire en souriant.

« Toi aussi. » répondit Allen en enlevant la main de Kanda de sa tête – faisant mine de ne pas aimer ce contact.

Finalement, Kanda tourna les talons en lâchant un dernier « bye bye » et traversa les portes d'embarcation sans un regard en arrière, laissant ainsi ses amis et collègues seul. Link regarda Allen du coin de l'œil et remarqua que celui-ci était sur le point de pleurer. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule et de murmurer « sois fort pour le moment. » afin d'éviter que certains scandales n'éclatent alors que Kanda venait juste de partir – après tout, les paparazzi étaient partout, ils le savaient et ils devaient faire attention dès qu'un évènement arrivait et le départ de Kanda en était un…

En effet, dès le lendemain, tous les magazines people du Japon avait une photo de Kanda et Allen en première page – une photo de l'instant où ils s'étaient prit dans les bras pour se dire « au revoir » - accompagné d'un titre plutôt rassurant : « Une séparation déchirante pour les Rainbow ». Cette fois-ci, ils avaient évité des rumeurs qui auraient pu porter atteinte au groupe, ils avaient de quoi être soulagés.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous mais le petit dernier, Allen, lui, était loin d'être soulagé – à peine Kanda venait-il de partir qu'il allait devoir être confronté à un passé qu'il aurait aimé oublié…

Assis sur le canapé du salon, le jeune chanteur avait la tête enfouit dans ses genoux tandis que la lettre du lycée qu'il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt était ouverte et sur la table basse. Le titre de cette lettre n'était autre que : « Réunion Parents-Professeurs »…

Bonsoir ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien - ici, ça pète la forme - mise à part les 7 heures de boulot sur le chantier tous les jours... Bref, vous l'avez compris, c'est long car : 1 - je travaille, 2 - j'ai les cosplay pour la JE à terminé ! XD

Mais le chapitre 2 est finalement là deux semaines après le premier - c'est pas mal comme délais, non , XD Après ce chapitre, ça bouge enfin ! Et je peux vous dire que j'ai cogité la suite de cette fic durant mes heures de boulot ! Y'a tellement de trucs dans mon esprit que j'ai peur d'en oublier ! XD

Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le troisième vous plaira aussi !

Ah oui, vous avez vu - j'ai rajouté un perso !

Et j'avais oublié de préciser un truc dans le premier chapitre : la première chanson est « All the same » des Sick Puppies. ^^


End file.
